


Mugshot Collection

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Ducky helps Jimmy clear up a misunderstanding.





	Mugshot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #539 "mug"

“Dr. Mallard?” said Jimmy.

Ducky smiled at the officer who unlocked Jimmy’s handcuffs, then at Jimmy. “I’ve heard what happened, my boy, there’s no need to worry.”

“Good,” he replied, then frowned. “The kid, who was assaulted—”

“—is fine,” Ducky told him. “And his assailants are in custody.”

“That’s right,” the officer agreed. “Dr. Mallard brought us your ID, so you’re free to go. Sorry for the mix-up.”

“No problem,” said Jimmy.

“Come along, then,” said Ducky.

“Any chance you won’t mention this at work?”

Ducky smiled. “Too late. Abby already has a copy of your mugshot.”

“Oh.”

THE END


End file.
